Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a recording head to discharge a liquid, and in particular, relates to a liquid stirrer to stir a liquid, and to an image forming apparatus including the liquid stirrer.
Background Art
As an image forming apparatus, an inkjet recording apparatus employing liquid discharging recording method is known, in which a print head discharges ink droplets to form an image on recording media.
As for the ink, pigment ink is known, which employs pigment that is not easily dissolved in a solvent and thus tends to precipitate out. As a result, with ink lacking a uniform density and supplied to the recording head, the denser portion clogs the nozzle with precipitated ink. Accordingly, the pigment ink is stirred by moving the pigment ink between an ink cartridge and a second container, to prevent ingredient of the ink inside the ink cartridge from precipitating out of the solution.